1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophoresis apparatus for the separation analysis of nucleic acids, proteins, or the like. Particularly, it relates to a technique for storing sample plates in a capillary electrophoresis apparatus.
2. Background Art
Electrophoresis apparatuses have been proposed that can automatically perform continuous analysis for an extended period of time, using sample plates.
In such electrophoresis apparatuses capable of performing an automatic continuous analysis, many sample plates are stored.
Therefore, samples waiting for analysis are left standing at room temperature for a long time during a continuous operation. Leaving a sample at room temperature for a long time can cause deterioration of fluorescent dye or the hydrolysis of the dilution medium, such as formamide, resulting in a worsening of analysis performance.
During an automatic continuous analysis, a sample might be introduced for which an analysis result is immediately required, or some samples might turn out to require no analysis. In such cases, the order of arrangement of the already-stored sample plates must be changed.
Patent Document 1: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-344357 A (FIG. 3)